Ukaji Takashi
Perfil thumb|250px|Ukaji Takashi *'Nombre:' 宇梶剛士 (うかじ たかし) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ukaji Takashi *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 188 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Madre/pintora y poeta Ukaji Shizue, esposa *'Agencia:' ABeBe-next inc. Dramas *Toudori Nozaki Shuhei (WOWOW, 2020) *Hotarugusa (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Eien no Nishipa (NHK, 2019) *Natsuzora (NHK, 2019) *Kaseifu no Mitazono 3 (TV Asahi, 2019) ep.8 *Setsuyaku Rock (NTV, 2019) *I"s (BS SPTV, 2018-2019) *Shufu Katsu (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Himo Men (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.1 *Silent Voice (BS TV Tokyo, 2018) *Gibo to Musume no Blues (TBS, 2018) ep.6,8,10 *BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) *Kansayaku Nozaki Shuhei (WOWOW, 2018) *Koshiji Fubuki Monogatari (TV Asahi, 2018) *Onna Joushu Naotora (NHK, 2017) *Rental no Koi (TBS, 2017) ep.3 *Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu (TBS, 2016) *Heartloss (CBC, 2016) *Kagero Ezu (Fuji TV, 2016) *Meitantei Katherine 2 (TV Asahi, 2016) *Hikaru Gake (Fuji TV, 2016) *Seishun Tantei Haruya (YTV, 2015) *Meitantei Katherine (TV Asahi, 2015) *Yamegoku (TBS, 2015, ep3) *Suikyu Yankees as Samejima Jin (Fuji TV, 2014, ep8) *Nobunaga no Chef 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *Maruho no Onna (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014, ep1,5-7,9-11) *Kagi no Kakatta Heya SP (Fuji TV, 2014) *Hanzawa Naoki (TBS, 2013, ep1-5) *Kakusho (TBS, 2013, ep11) *Kamo, Kyoto e Iku. (Fuji TV, 2013, ep11) *35-sai no Koukousei (NTV, 2013, ep2) *Nobunaga no Chef (TV Asahi, 2013, ep1-4,6-8) *Sousa Chizu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012) *Kagi no Kakatta Heya (Fuji TV, 2012, ep3,5,10-11) *Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2012) *Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012) *Shinya Shokudo (TBS, MBS, 2011) *Hancho 4 (TBS, 2011) *Misaki Number One!! (NTV, 2011, ep2) *Strawberry Night SP (Fuji TV, 2010) *Dohyo Girl! (MBS, 2010) *Hancho 3 (TBS, 2010) *Massugu na Otoko (Fuji TV, 2010) *Sono Otoko, Fuku-Shocho 3 (TV Asahi, 2009) *Ninkyo Helper (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kurobe no Taiyo (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kagero no Tsuji 3 (NHK, 2009) *Honjitsu mo Hare. Ijo Nashi (TBS, 2009) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2009 (TV Asahi, 2009) *Oh! My Girl!! (NTV, 2008, ep3) *Yume wo Kanaeru Zo (YTV, 2008) *Kagero no Tsuji 2 (NHK, 2008) *Koizora (TBS, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Sono Otoko, Fuku-Shocho 2 (TV Asahi, 2008) *Tokyo Daikushu (NTV, 2008) *Churaumi Kara no Nengajo (Fuji TV, 2007) *Sugata Sanshiro (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2007 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Shinkansen Girl (NTV, 2007) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Sono Otoko, Fuku-Shocho (TV Asahi, 2007) *Sumire no Hana Saku Koro (NHK, 2007) *Tamamoe! (NHK, 2006) *Hanayome wa Yakudoshi (TBS, 2006) *Umeko (TBS, 2005) *Nobuta wo Produce (NTV, 2005) *Water Boys 2005 Natsu (Fuji TV, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special ''Love Stories (NTV, 2004) *Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) *Taikoki (Fuji TV, 2003) *Kyohansha (NTV, 2003) *Mama no Idenshi (TBS, 2002) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002, ep5) *Star no Koi (Fuji TV, 2001) *Hero (Fuji TV, 2001, ep4) *Hensyuo (Fuji TV, 2000) *Saimin (TBS, 2000) *Psychometrer Eiji 2 (NTV, 1999) *Perfect Love (Fuji TV, 1999) *Lipstick (Fuji TV, 1999) *Jinbe (Fuji TV, 1998) *Narita Rikon (Fuji TV, 1997) *Aoi Tori (TBS, 1997, ep5-7) *Kin no Tamago (TBS, 1997) *Hitotsu Yane no Shita 2 (Fuji TV, 1997) *Odoru Daisousasen (Fuji TV, 1997, ep6) *Shiyou Yo (TV Asahi, 1996) *Tsubasa wo Kudasai! (1996) *Toumei Ningen (NTV, 1996) *Ginrou Kaiki File (NTV, 1996) *Miseinen (TBS, 1995) *Aishiatteru Kai (Fuji TV, 1989) *Heart ni Hi wo Tsukete! (Fuji TV, 1989) *Kimi ga Uso wo Tsuita (Fuji TV, 1988) Películas *Kingdom (2019) *Masquerade Hotel (2019) *Honnouji Hotel (2017) *Lyre no Inori / Raia no Inori (2015) *Strawberry Night The Movie (2013) *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze and OOO Movie Taisen Mega Max (2011) *Wild 7 / Wairudo 7 (2011) *Kaiji 2 (2011) *Princess Toyotomi (2011) *Tokio Koen (2011) *Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals (2011) *Peak: The Rescuers / Gaku: Minna no Yama (2011) *TSY (2011) *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider 000 and W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core (2010) *Zatoichi the Last (2010) *20th Century Boys 3: Redemption (2008) *The Chef of South Polar / Omoshiro Nankyoku Ryurinin (2009) *Counterfeit / Nisesatsu (2009) *20th Century Boys 2: The Last Hope (2009) *20th Century Boys (2008) *Fist of the North Star: The Legend of Toki (2008) voz *Fist of the North Star: Raoh Side Story Fierce Fighting Arc (2007) voz *Fist of the North Star: The Legend of Yuria (2007) voz *Fist of the North Star: New Saviour Legend (2006) voz *Simsons (2005) *Otousan no Backdrop / Backdrop del mio Papa (2004) *Nin x Nin: Ninja Hattori-kun, the Movie (2004) *Sen no Kaze ni Natte (2004) *Eiko (2004) *Heat Shakunetsu (2004) *A Heart of the Sea (2003) *Gun Crazy: Episode 1 - A Woman from Nowhere (2002) *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999) *Score 2: The Big Fight (1999) *Joker (1998) *Score (1995) *Osu!! Karate-bu (1990) *Passenger: Sugisarishi hibi (1987) Vídeos Musicales *クレイジーケンバンド「AMANOGAWA」 (2006) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Takushoku University Daiichi High School **Kunitachi 1st Junior High School *Su tío es Osamu Urakawa (浦川治造), un ainu reconocido. *Antes de convertirse en actor fue líder de uno de los grupos más grandes de Bōsōzoku (pandilla de motoqueros) de Japón. Enlaces *Perfil (ABeBe) *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería C47e07becd288ee1524467bee774c5db.jpg 250px-Takashi Ukaji.jpg Ukaji Takashi 3.jpg Categoría:JActor